


Behave

by KODA_BEAR



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: M/M, No Smut, Punishment, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:54:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27220801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KODA_BEAR/pseuds/KODA_BEAR
Summary: Felix had been misbehaving and chan tries spanking as punishment.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Lee Felix, chanlix - Relationship
Comments: 2
Kudos: 62





	Behave

He had dismissed the unusual behavior at first, perhaps the younger was having a bad day. It happens, some days just decide they want to go against you as soon as you open your eyes in the morning. Chan was not at all pleased with the sudden change in attitude to say the least but having an off day was not a valid reason to punish Felix. However, the bad day turned into days. 

Chan couldn’t help but wonder what on earth got into Felix, the younger had never acted out like this. Chan couldn’t help but suggest the notion that perhaps Lee Know had somehow influenced him, after all the two of them spent lots of time together and the catboy had a record of losing control. It had been a lot worse in the beginning, these days lee know was quite reserved. Chan for one would not forget how once upon a time Jisung had been embarrassed countless times out in public and all because lee know had decided it would be the perfect time to throw a fit. 

Then one day the outbursts came to a halt. Instead of his disobedience lee know was promptly obeying jisung’s every command, he even waited for his turn to speak and even then he looked to jisung for permission when doing so. The humiliating tantrums were no more. It had come as a shock and when chan asked his friend why the tables turned so suddenly jisung had replied with a smirk “Hyung let me tell you, you bend a bad boy over your knees and you’ll be amazed just how quick he becomes a good boy.” Chan quickly realized what jisung was referring to. Spanking. In other words, hitting. 

The older male was against any form of physical punishment, he could never imagine laying a hurting hand on his baby boy. Besides, Felix was nowhere near Lee Know’s old behavior. 

But today was different. Felix was currently teetering dangerously close. Aside from the constant eye rolls and back talking chan had received today, felix had actually thrown a tantrum out in public. The duo had been at the flea market and when chan denied felix of a necklace the younger had shouted back at chan before stomping away ignoring the call of his name. 

His bad attitude continued even after they arrived back home and chan was fed up, frustrated and no longer in the mood to tolerate it. 

“Lix we need to talk,” chan spoke from the living room doorway. Felix made no attempt to acknowledge the older male and instead kept his eyes on his phone. “Look at me when i’m talking to you.” 

Felix groaned loudly and turned his attention towards chan, chan could drop dead from the galre the younger sent his way. “What on earth has gotten into you? Why are you doing this?” 

“Nothing.” 

Chan deflated at the lack of a response but quickly straightened himself up. “I’m telling you now, if this keeps up there will be consequences.” He said sternly. Felix raised his arms in defense and with a mocking tone replied “ohhh I’m scared now” 

“Felix,” Chan warned. Felix rolled his eyes and muttered “whatever,” Chan made a decision right then and there. He had to nip this in the bud before it got out of control. 

Chan turned around and headed back into the kitchen. Felix went back to his phone foolishly thinking this was over. Truth is, it was far from it. He furrowed his eyebrows when chan came back and set a kitchen chair in the middle of the room. He looked up to chan for an answer but the other didn’t utter a word. Instead, he proceeded to felix and grabbed him by the wrist pulling him off the couch. “Hey!” Chan dragged the startled boy over to the chair and sat himself down before yanking felix down and bending over his lap. 

Felix could feel his heartbeat picking up its pace unsure as to what was happening. His eyes widened when he felt his skirt being pulled down. “Chan what are you doing!?” He asked, his voice unsteady and his heart sinking when he realized that perhaps he went too far. 

“Maybe this will teach you not to behave rudely from now on.” Chan lifted his arm in the air before bringing it down. A loud smacking sound followed by a grunt mixed with a whine from felix filled the room. The milky skin on his ass instantly bloomed into a pink. 

Chan repeated the process once, twice, thrice and he didn’t stop. Felix cried out in pain, his starry cheeks blushing from the humiliation and from the blood rushing to his head due to his bent-over position. “Hyung stop!” he sobbed out. “I’m sorry! I’m sorry!” 

It hurt, a lot. His bottom felt like it was on fire and his legs felt like jelly. Felix wasn’t sure what hurt more. The actual hitting or the fact that chan was the one hitting him. Never had he ever expected this out of chan. 

His initial crying eventually stopped and all he could manage was a wince as he felt the sharp sting of yet another slap. Chan had lost count after 20 but in the midst of it all he had gotten carried away. He stopped only when he realized felix was limp having stopped squirming and struggling against him a while back. He lowered his raised arm down to his side. 

“Get up,” chan spoke, it wasn’t demanding. “I, I don’t think I can.” Felix replied with a sniffle. “Yes you can, I’ve got you.” chan said with a gentle tone. Felix hoisted himself up, he bit down on his lip to stop a whine because this really did prove to be aching. Chan put his hands on his waist for support. 

He examined the younger, furrowing his brows in worry. Felix’s eyes were red and puffy from the amount of tears he’d spilled. His bottom lip quivered and an occasional hiccup would jolt his frail body. “Oh baby boy I’m so sorry.” chan said softly. He stood up from his seat and embraced the broken boy into his arms. It brought fresh tears from felix and he buried his face against chan’s shoulder. Chan rubbed a soothing hand on the crying boy’s back, “Hyung is sorry.” he apologized and he wondered how jisung dealt with the aftermath. Chan didn’t like it. 

“Hyung?” 

“Yes baby?” 

“I’m sorry for being a jerk… please don’t hit me anymore, I promise I’ll stop” 

Chan felt his heart drop. “No baby boy, I should have never punished you this way.” He said as he tightened his hold on the younger male. It went unspoken but it was clear enough this method wasn't for them. 

Chan felt awful because felix couldn’t properly sit down for the next couple of days but the older male made up for it when he came home with the necklace felix had set his eyes on the other day.

**Author's Note:**

> I guess they both learn a lesson from this. 
> 
> NSFW Twitter - NotoriousKids8


End file.
